bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hero Agency Internships
Workplace Training is an event that takes place following the U.A. Sports Festival during the Vs. Hero Killer Arc. Prologue Pro-Hero Draft Pro-Heroes who take an interest in certain U.A. Students who performed well in the U.A. Sports Festival can offer them a chance to intern with them through a draft. Pros normally draft second or third-year students, but Class 1-A and Class 1-B had exceptional performances that made heroes take an interest in their potential. The Pro-Hero Draft results are as follows: Choosing Hero Names and Workplaces Students who did not receive nominations from Pro-Heroes must still undergo Workplace Training. Forty Hero Offices agreed to take on apprentices from U.A. who didn't get any offers. Each of them specializes in a different aspect of heroism. These students choose from a list of the aforementioned pros while those who received offers choose from among their draft nominations. All students have to choose a codename prior to their apprenticeship. Workplace Training lasts one week and students have two days to choose their desired workplace. Class 1-A's choices are as follows: Training Mastering One For All Izuku meets Gran Torino at his apartment. The old man scares Izuku by pretending to be dead and then acts like he's completely senile. Izuku tries to leave and then Gran Torino shows his true colors. He challenges Izuku to try and land a smash attack. Izuku fails, and Gran Torino leaves him to think over his compatibility with his Quirk. 220px|thumb|Izuku creates One For All: Full Cowl. Gran Torino sleeps the rest of the day away. That night, Izuku tries to train himself by using One For All to scale an alleyway. Despite many focused attempts, Izuku is unable to reach the top of either building. The next morning Gran Torino helps Izuku realize how to spread One For All throughout his body. Gran Torino trains Izuku to use One For All: Full Cowl. Unbeknownst to Izuku, he manages to graze Gran Torino in their rematch. They continue training after breakfast until Gran Torino decides to move on to the next step of training. On the third day, Gran Torino decides to switch up the training in order to prevent Izuku from developing weird habits from their sparring. He makes Izuku change into his hero costume and tells him that they're going to fight real villains. Gran Torino aims to have Izuku fight different types of villains to gain more experience. Izuku is nervous about using his newfound powers, but Gran Torino makes him enter a taxi and they ride to the train station. They plan to travel towards Shinjuku via the bullet train in order to reach Shibuya. Gran Torino believes there will be plenty of skirmishes in a populated area like Shibuya. Izuku is distracted by the thought of passing Tenya in Hosu. They board the bullet train and near Hosu station late at night. Their trip is derailed when the passengers notice a building explode. Then suddenly a Nomu bursts through the train with a defeated Hero in tow. Gran Torino tackles the Nomu off the train and into a nearby building. Izuku exits the train and uses his training to traverse the city, searching for his mentor. Izuku uses his training to eventually located Tenya and saves him from the Hero Killer: Stain. Izuku helps defeat the Hero Killer alongside Tenya and Shoto. Izuku is taken to the hospital for treatment to his injuries and is pardoned attacking Stain with his Quirk by the Police Chief. 220px|thumb|left|"I'm Deku!" Izuku's recovery takes up the remainder of the week for Izuku's training. He thanks Gran Torino for helping him gain a major step in mastering One For All. Gran Torino claims he hardly taught Izuku anything. Izuku argues that his training helped him combat the Hero Killer, but Gran Torino says that's only because Stain held back. Gran Torino goes on to scold Izuku for going past his 5% limit. Izuku then asks Gran Torino about why he's not a popular hero. Gran Torino reveals he was never interested in being a Pro and All Might can explain why. Prior to departing, Gran Torino returns to his senile state and asks Izuku his name. Izuku says Midoriya but Gran Torino claims that isn't right. Izuku realizes the answer Gran Torino has been looking for is that his hero name is "Deku". Hunt in Hosu City Tenya chooses Manual's agency because he wants to search for the Hero Killer in Hosu. Manual takes him out on patrol and explains on a normal day his office usually takes client calls. Tenya and Manual arrive at his office where they take a break. Tenya mulls over his plan to find Stain and desires to get revenge for Tensei. 220px|thumb|Manual warns Tenya about using his Quirk for personal goals. Manual takes Tenya out to patrol Kyoto. During their walk, Manual stops and asks Tenya if he's hunting the Hero Killer. He knows Tenya wouldn't choose his unpopular agency for any other reasons. Manual warns Tenya not to use his Quirk to pursue personal grudges because it's a serious crime. Tenya thanks Manual, but silently vows to continue his hunt because of his burning hatred for Stain. That night, the League of Villains attack Hosu using Nomu. Manual directs Tenya to the center of the chaos, but the student notices the Hero Killer in an alleyway and confronts him. Stain nearly kills Tenya. Tenya's only saved by the arrival of his classmates Izuku and Shoto. They help Tenya realize his foolish actions and together they defeat the Hero Killer. Tenya is taken to the hospital for treatment to his injuries and is pardoned attacking Stain with his Quirk by the Police Chief. Tenya apologizes to Manual for acting without permission. Tenya spends the remainder of his internship in the hospital. His test results reveal that he has nerve damage in his hand. Tenya vows not to completely heal his hand until he can call himself a true hero. Bakugo Jeanist Katsuki only chooses Best Jeanist's agency because he's the No.4 ranked hero. Best Jeanist knows this and dislikes Katsuki as an apprentice. He wants to teach Katsuki how to present himself as an elegant hero. Katsuki gets restrained by the No.4 hero when they first meet and the latter lectures him. 220px|thumb|left|Bakugo Jeanist. Best Jeanist styles Katsuki's hair similar to his own. He explains to the young man that he must present himself as a proper hero. This makes Katsuki realize he chose the wrong hero office. Following the Hosu Incident, Best Jeanist tells everyone in his office to remain calm and steadfast despite the horrific attack. Clad in denim jeans, Katsuki mulls over how he wants to go home. Best Jeanist takes Katsuki out on patrol. Best Jeanist asks him why Heroes need to patrol the streets. Katsuki says it is because they can beat up criminals as soon as they see them. This answer is wrong, and Best Jeanist corrects Katsuki by stating heroes need to make their presence known to civilians. Katsuki is confronted by a few kids and he scares them away with his anger. Best Jeanist watches in disappointment. Guts and Chivalry 220px|thumb|Fourth Kind is strict with Eijiro and Tetsutetsu. Eijiro and Tetsutetsu reunite at Fourth Kind's agency. The Chivalrous Hero is hard on them from the start, aiming to teach them proper manners. Fourth Kind has them prepare his office for clients. He gets angry when they serve lukewarm tea and hits them while their hardening Quirks are active. Following the Hosu Incident, Eijiro texts Izuku on his cellphone. Tetsutetsu warns him about getting caught because he's worried about the punishment that would follow. Later, Fourth Kind takes the two out to help clean up a park. Gunhead Martial Arts 220px|thumb|left|Gunhead trains Ochaco. Ochaco chooses Gunhead because she wants to get stronger. She believes gaining a different perspective will get more opportunities presented to her in the future. Gunhead takes her out on patrol their first day together and explains basic hero responsibilities. Ochaco is surprised by how friendly the Battle Hero is as a person. Gunhead trains Ochaco and other students in his dojo. He practices proper fighting form with them and Ochaco is surprised by one of his cute poses. Following the Hosu Incident, Ochaco calls Izuku to make sure he's okay. Gunhead catches her on the phone and asks if she's talking to her boyfriend. Embarassed, Ochaco refutes that statement. Ochaco eventually practices fighting against someone armed with a knife. Gunhead shows her how to properly disarm her opponent and take them down. Heroes or Models? 220px|thumb|Momo and Itsuka act as Uwabami's posse. Uwabami takes on Momo and Itsuka as apprentices because she thinks they're both pretty. When they first meet, she explains heroes and how they're allowed to have side jobs like modeling. Momo believes she's unworthy of being drafted and is willing to take on whatever lessons Uwabami has to other. Itsuka, on the other hand, wishes to participate in more heroic activities. Momo and Itsuka accompany Uwabami during her interviews and photo shoots. Itsuka feels like the students are her entourage. Momo tries to find the bright side, but Itsuka feels like she's in denial. The two girls are even featured in one of Uwabami's commercials. Just when Momo's morale begins to fall, Uwabami takes them both out on patrol. While out on patrol, Uwabami is swarmed by a crowd of fans. Uwabami talks to her proteges about keeping up on appearances while the two girls watch in disapproval. Heroes at Sea Froppy chooses to train aboard the Okie Mariner, a ship captained by the Pro Hero Selkie. Tsuyu chose the Okie Mariner because she wanted to work somewhere that would match well with her Quirk. 220px|left|thumb|Sirius tells Froppy about becoming a hero. On her first day, Tsuyu trains with the other ship-hands by doing push-ups. Froppy spends most of her internship doing tasks to keep the Oki Mariner clean. After she finishes cleaning, Tsuyu talks with Selkie's sidekick, Sirius. Sirius tells Froppy that her initial time with Selkie had her doing similar mundane tasks. Sirius claims that despite this, working alongside Selkie taught her how to be a hero. Froppy inquires about how Sirius learned this, but Selkie arrives on deck and interrupts. The Oki Mariner receives a request from the coast guard asking them to assist in apprehending smugglers. Froppy joins the mission to track down the smugglers. They find a suspicious ship and Selkie investigates without Froppy, much to the young girl's displeasure. Sirius asks her to trust Selkie. Selkie and a few of his men get captured by the smugglers. Selkie orders Froppy and Sirius to track down the smugglers without him. The Oki Mariner pins the criminal's ship and Innsmouth reveals himself. He captures Sirius and orders Froppy to surrender. Tsuyu makes the heroic decision to radio for help rather than surrendering. Innsmouth attacks Tsuyu, but she's saved by Selkie. Innsmouth blinds Selkie with his ink attack. Selkie uses sound to detect Innsmouth and defeat him. The Oki Mariner crew turns in the criminals to the Coast Guard. Selkie tells the Coast Guard representative that Froppy will make a fine hero one day. Father and Son 150px|thumb|Shoto arrives at Endeavor's Hero Agency. After reuniting with his mother, Shoto puts his differences with his father aside and chooses Endeavor's Agency. He accepts that Endeavor is the No.2 hero and desires to learn from his judgment and instincts. Endeavor is proud of Shoto for choosing to work with him, but Shoto reminds his father that this is a choice all his own. Endeavor follows the Hero Killer's trail to Hosu. He brings Shoto along in an attempt to capture the Hero Killer. They arrive at a chaotic scene in Hosu and Endeavor leads Shoto towards the center of the incident. Shoto receives an SOS message from Izuku and rushes to his position instead. He tells his father to handle the incident alone and send other pros to Izuku's location. Shoto arrives in time to help Izuku and Tenya defeat the Hero Killer himself. Afterward, Shoto is taken to the hospital to have his injuries treated. The Police Chief arrives and pardons the boys of their crimes, having used their Quirks illegally to attack Stain. Shoto leaves the hospital before Izuku and Tenya and spends the remainder of his training recovering. Others Death Arms works out Kyoka hard in the field. He makes her run during patrol and she barely keeps up with him. Kyoka thinks to herself about much harder her training is compared to school. Later, Kyoka helps Death Arms rescue civilians from a hostage situation. She uses her Quirk to figure out how many hostages were taken. Kyoka escorts them both to safety after Death Arms rushes in. Mt. Lady keeps Minoru busy with her household chores. She tells him that heroes need to know how to pass the time. Minoru laments and thinks that this isn't the kind of roleplay he wanted. Aftermath Following the end of workplace training. Class 1-A and 1-B students return to class. Hanta and Eijiro laugh at Katsuki's Jeanist styled hairdo. Katsuki's hair returns to shape after they make him angry enough. 220px|thumb|Ochaco finds her fighting spirit. Mina, Kyoka, and Tsuyu talk about their experiences. Mina finds it amazing how Kyoka helped in a hostage situation. They're both highly impressed that Tsuyu helped capture drug smugglers. Tsuyu inquires about Ochaco's training. Enveloped in battle aura, Ochaco states that it was highly enlightening. Denki states that Ochaco's changed a lot in a week. Having been scarred by Mt. Lady, Minoru argues that all women are the same because they're all evil. Denki says he was fawned over a lot at his workplace. The entire class talks to Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya about their experience in Hosu. They start talking about the Hero Killer and Tenya ends up promising to devote himself to heroism. Battles *Izuku Midoriya vs. Gran Torino *Izuku Midoriya vs. Gran Torino: Rematch *Tsuyu Asui, Sirius, & Selkie vs. Innsmouth References Site Navigation Category:Events